Clara's day off
by EllieRoseOswald
Summary: When the doctor arrives on a Wednesday as normal but find clara relaxing in her background. Whouffle moments


**" What are you doing here Clara you're meant to be saving the universe and its a Wednesday " said the doctor walking out of the tardis. **

**Clara shrugs " Day off today..." **

**" you having a nice day off " smiling at her. **

**" Well, I am so far... " she smiles back.**

**"good good what are your plans" said the doctor sitting down on the seat next to her. **

**" Relaxing in the sun, mainly..." Said clara looking at him. **

**"Meh thats boring i can take you to a planet where there are 5 suns and are on the best beaches around, interested?" Said the doctor. **

**" Ooh, definitely interested! "she smiles widely. **

**"great, come on lets go " he grabs her hand and leads her to the tardis. **

**she follows him to the tardis. **

**" then Clara here we go " he pulls a lever and the tardis takes them there " After you " he says pointing to the door. **

**she smiles and runs to the doors. they walk out and are on a beautiful empty beach with 5 suns high in the sky.**

**" here we are clara the greatest beach ever" said the doctor. **

**she smiles at him and walks a little way across the beach where she eventually lays on the sand. **

**he lies next to her and puts his arm around her " what do you think?" **

**" It's amazing! " she takes her jacket off. " Bit hot though..." Said Clara. **

**" Well it does have 5 suns compared to your 1 " he smiles at her and takes his jacket off as well. **

**she smiles at him and lays down, closing her eyes. he starts stroking her hair gently as she smiles at him. **

**" So enjoying your day?" Said the doctor. **

**she nods, her eyes still closed " Yes, best day off ever " she smiles. **

**" good you deserve it my impossible girl " he kisses her forehead. she laughs slightly " Yeah, I suppose I do..." he smiles at her. **

**After a few hours he says " time to go we can only be here a few hours without getting poisoned by radiation" **

**She sighs " Do we have to go...?" **

**" unless you want to turn into a shrivelled zombie but i prefer the way you look now we can go anywhere you want" said the doctor. **

**" But I like it here... It's calm and peaceful, brilliant for a day off. Can we go somewhere else like this?" Said Clara. **

**" Tell you what we can stay here but i can a shield around the suns you'll still feel the heat but the rays won't damage us" said the doctor. **

**she smiles at him " Now, that's a better idea" said Clara. he smiles runs inside the tardis and sets the shields**

**" there we go all done now we can be here for as long as we like" said the doctor. **

**she smiles widely and lays back down.**

**after a while he asks her " fancy going for a swim? " said the doctor smiling. **

**she looks up at him " Sure. " she gets up " I'll race you! " she starts to run. **

**The doctor jumps up laughing and runs after her. **

**she runs into the sea and turns back to him " Slow coach" he jumps in after her. **

**" well i am 1000 years old ad you're 24 you should be faster " he said giving her a smile. **

**she looks at him " You don't look 1000.." Said Clara.**

**he smiles " yeah time lords don't age we regenerate so we never really grow old" said the doctor. **

**" I gathered that... " she smiles and splashes water at him. he smiles at her and splashed back at her. **

**she laughs " Watch it, chin boy!" **

**he throws a huge amount of water at her. " take that soufflé girl" **

**" Right, you asked for it! " she dives onto him, pushing them into the water. he laughs and starts play fighting with her. she carries on splashing him with water. **

**he starts splashing her then a big wave hits them and sends them back onto the beach. **

**she stands up again, laughing. he stands up laughing and hugs her. she hugs him back.**

**" What's the hug for...?" Said Clara. **

**" Just nice to be enjoying life right instead death. Life's been more fun since you came along so i thank you for that Clara" said the doctor. **

**" No problem... It's what I'm here for "she smiles. **

**he smiled " so what do you wanna do now" **

**she shrugs" I don't mind..." **

**" tell you what theres a great resturant on the other side of the beach fancy getting something to eat" said the doctor. **

**she nods and smiles " Yes, I am a little hungry" **

**" come on then " he puts his arm around her and they walk there together**

**" How far is it? " she asks quietly after a bit.**

**" not far just over a mile away" **

**" Do they do good food?" **

**" Yep they have the best chefs from all over the universe" said the doctor. **

**" Have you been before? " she looks at him smiling.**

**" Yep when it first opened the owner knows me i stopped the 6th sun crashing here I've never bought anyone else here though" said the doctor. **

**she smiles and nods " Friendly owner then?" **

**" Yes just don't make any comments about his heads" said the doctor. **

**She looks at him confused " Heads...?" **

**He laughs "yeah he has 2 heads never wanted to ask why"**

**Clara laughs slightly " Really?"**

**he smiles " yep, you're been travelling with me for a while now does that really surprise you"**

**" Well, not really " They arrive at the retsurant " so what do you want to eat Clara ? " **

**" I don't mind... What's the best dish?" Said Clara. **

**" ah yes i forgot this place has no menus order your favourite food no matter what it is and its done to the best quality Clara" **

**" Really...? Then I'll have a souffle... " she smiles. **

**he smiles " why doesn't that surprise me " the waiter brings a souffle down for her she smiles. " Obviously... What about you? " **

**" hmm i'll have the steak " the waiter bought it over " tuck in Clara" **

**she smiles and starts to eat together looking at each other and the view on the beach ahead as they eat there food " what do you think? " **

**" Nice... But not as good as my mum's... " she smiles. **

**he smiled at her as they continued to eat. she finishes her souffle and waits for him to finish.**

**he finishes and says " so what now this is your day and your choice" **

**she smiles " I don't mind, really..." **

**" how about a walk theres some great paths along here? " **

**she nods and smiles " Sure. That sounds nice... " **

**" good " they get up and start walking off. she smiles and walks alongside him. **

**They walk together holding hands across a path with beautiful scenery.**

**" It's amazing here..." Said Clara. **

**" yeah it is the perfect paradise i was here once on my own but you enjoy it better with good company " he says smling at her. **

**" I'm good company then am I? " she smirks " Nice to hear " **

**" well you'll do i suppose " he teases her with a smile. **

**" I'll do...? " she questions. **

**he laughs " i'm joking clara You're the perfect friend for me thats why you're here the perfect place for the perfect girl " **

**she laughs and blushes slightly " I'm not perfect..." **

**" yes you are, you're smart and you're pretty and kind what else could i ask for " he put his arm around her. **

**she blushes more " Is that the reason you let me travel with you? " she raises her eyebrow. **

**" I travel with only the best and thats you my perfect and impossible girl " he strokes her hair. **

**she smiles at him slightly as they carry on walking and arrive at a cliff that has a great view of the whole beach " lets rest here for a bit " **

**she sits on the cliff edge, looking out into the distance. **

**he looks at her " what are you thinking about? " **

**" Nothing... " she smiles at him. **

**" You enjoying yourself? " he asks. **

**she nods " Yes, definitely! " **

**" Good " he smiles at her. she smiles back at him**

**" see this is the fun part of travelling it's not all running from aliens and monsters" said the doctor.**

**" Although that can be quite fun... " she smiles. **

**" True " he smiled back. she looks out into the distance again. **

**" Tell you what wait to you see this view at night it's even better than this " **

**" How long till nightfall then?" Said Clara. **

**" Umm probably like an hour" said the doctor. **

**she lays back " Not long then..." **

**" nope " he lay down next to her. she smiles to him. he smiles back at her. she looks up to the sky as night came the sky became dark blue with the stars reflected brightly and the sea shone in the darkness in a great view. **

**she smiles brightly and turns to him after a while " This is amazing... " **

**he smiles at her " glad you enjoy it " **

**he grabs her hand " come on one more thing to show you " she smiles and gets up, following him.**

**He leads he to a cave in the side of the beach and come out by a waterfall which sparkeled in the cave light. she stands in awe of the sight she sees, smiling brightly. **

**" that water is the purest water Clara if someone was dying and they jumped in there the water would heal them in a second " said the Doctor. **

**she looks at him, smiling " Really? " **

**" Yeah, come on would i lie to you... wait don't answer that " he said smiling. **

**she laughs " Exactly my point... " **

**he smiled " but seriously though thats what the water does never mind me regenerating that water could heal you in seconds " **

**" Is that even possible... " she looks back at the water. **

**" anythings possible in this universe clara " said the doctor. **

**" But really though..? " she crouches down to the water. **

**" seriously try some " he said. **

**she looks over her shoulder to him " Try it...? " **

**" yeah you think i'd tel you to drink it ifs dangerous " he noticed a cut on her hand " drink it and that cut will disappear " **

**she looks down at her hand, then at the water and drinks some. **

**he smiles at her as the cut vanishes " see told you " she looks at her hand and then smiles at him. **

**" See sometimes i do tell the truth " he says smiling.**

**" Yes, but only sometimes... " she gets up again. **

**he smiles and puts his arm around her " right come on time to go " **

**she sighs and started walking back to the tardis " we can come back another day" **

**she smiles at him brightly " Yes, that would be great! " **

**They walk inside the tardis already for another exciting adventure. **


End file.
